Only You Seth Rollins
by EmiliaEyre
Summary: Emilia had just arrived back from injury to the WWE though not cleared, she finds her ex fiancée is there. Seth Rollins will familiar feeling surface or just utter rage and hatred will be all that she feels when Emilia see him? find out, what happened between Emilia Eyre and Seth Rollins


Stepping out of my car I had parked, I sighed deeply to myself as I looked up at the arena. I never thought in a million years that I would be accepted a position as TV interviewer and commentary for the WWE, my dream was to be the divas champion but I really badly injured my back at NXT developmental centre during a match with Katliyn and was not medically cleared.

So my debut never happened, that being said the WWE offered me a position as a interviewer, which I was happy about at least I had made it. Though their was a sour taste in my mouth whenever I heard that women name, she had cost me my career, but payback will come one day I just have to focus on my physio and this new job. I frowned deeply to myself and shake my head, causing my brunette locks to sway and my bitter thoughts. Turning away from the area, toward my car to get my luggage, out of the boot.

 _"Em?..."_ A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked and turneed around to see, Reene Young. We had known each since with were 19, she met me whilst she moved to my home town of Los Angeles. Ever since then we've kept in contact and remain best friends. A smile spread across my face. _"Ah! it is you! What happened to returning my skype call?...or my text? for that matter?.."_ Ah, about that. I shrugged my shoulder, she knew I can be forgetful sometimes.

 _"About that, I had just returned from the doctors and, I was tired and I just forgot..."_ I told her honestly. _"Still love me though?.."_ Reene giggled and nodded her head. _"Always."_ before embracing me, as we hugged I couldn't help yet notice. Dean Ambrose making his way towards us with, his fellow members of the Shield and what I'm guessing Reene's bags.

I quickly pulled myself away from Reene, and focus on my baggages, whilst myself and Reene continued small talk, as I deloaded my boot, luckily enough I knew my back and body wouldn't allow me to carry heavy things. Fucking Katyiln. I thought bitterly. Shortly after that, I followed Reene, towards the arena like always we completely forgot about other people. Meaning the shield!... Well I didn't during the walk through the car park.

I couldn't help yet steal a glance at Seth Rollin, he probably couldn't remember me, though I highly doubted that, we used to go out for 4 years during our day at FCW, realising I was staring at him Seth Smirking at me, I turned my head away quickly trying to surprise a blush.

 _" So Emilia you changed quite abit."_

Dean Spoke up. Of course Dean remembered my face, though I hoped he didn't remember about me and Seth. Renee gasped and turned to Dean placing her hand on his pecks and apologized, We all stood now in the corridors. _"You know Emilia?!"_ Renee proclaimed her arms stretched out in my direction. Dean nodded to himself, well of course we would of! though he must of found it amusing Yeah Renee must of told him about our stories. A grin suddenly appeared, clearly amused about something. How I wondered do they work?.. I glanced from Ray to Dean.

 _"So I finally meet you, Are you crazy as Renee claims you to be?..."_ I scoffed at comment, flicking my hair off of my shoulders. _"That all depends on what story, she has told you... Mr Ambrose."_ Dean chuckled at my comment and glanced down at Renee. I couldn't help yet feel someone gaze on my body, I was wearing a cute little back dress with, black conserves and a hippy wrap that was gray with a black trim line. _"I like you. Its Dean Ambrose by the way, which I'm sure you already know."_ Smug and confident, now I can see why Reene likes him, he was endearing.

I turned to the towering God beside me, I smiled softly up at Roman. He held out his hand and softly shake mine. _"Roman Reigns."_ Woah!, he had such a sexy voice and those grey eyes and that tattoo... Focus! girl! Focus!.. No time to gawk!

 _"Nice to meet you."_ He smirked ever so slightly and glanced to Seth, now it was akward because not everyone knew the history me and Seth had and we just had to pretend to not know each other infront of others. Seth and Roman seemed to share a look about something I am not sure, maybe Roman knew?...Finally I turned my pale blue orbs to the architect of the shield. I couldn't help yet feel almost nervous when our hands touch and our eyes locked, he was the guy I have never gotten over. _"Seth Rollins. I'll be looking forward to see you around..."_ I blushed deeply at his words and With that the Shield went off in the direction of their locker room. Leaving me and Renee to find the girls locker room.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Monday Night! RAW!"_

The show had started and I was so pumped, I had done my first interview with The Real American's which was... Um well it was interesting. My second interview which was Brock Lensar with Paul heyman. I can honestly say Brock scares me and his attack on CM punk was just uncalled for but hey, not my place to say.

I walked through the corridors toward the food court, I was starving and needed some food now!, peaking inside, it was awkward when your new, everyone has this expectation that you must act a certain way and blah blah, lucky for me no one was there. Walking over to the table covered with food, I decided to opt in for a fruit salad. Walking over to the table in the far corner of room. Quietly keeping to myself, I felt someone sit across from me, slowly glancing up. I saw CM Punk, that was unexpected, rising an eyebrow at him. Did he want something?

 _"Oh? I'm new here. My name is Emily eyre nice to meet you."_

 _"Philip Brooks, but you can call me CM Punk or Punk.."_ We had small talk and he seemed like a nice guy I mean he was nice and witty and funny! Gigging as I wipes my eyes breathless, Philip was a funny man but the nice atmosphere that we've created end as soon as Seth appeared in the food court, scanning the tables for someone and suddenly his eyes locked his mine and he made his way towards my table. I glanced at Punk. Who smiled at me whilst slowly rising up from his chair. _"See you around kid."_ He ruffled my hair, which I cause a frown me, though Seth I don't know maybe I was reading to much into it. Seem to watch Punk a glare as the two men pasted each other.

 _"Wassup?.."_ I asked Seth casually.

 _"You tell me?, you and Punk seem to be getting along..."_ Was it just me or was that jealousy? I chuckled at Seth, Was he jealous of Punk? that was funny, though I wasn't going to fall for his games again, I don't know maybe it was because he was a member of the shield and they were the bad boys of the WWE, or maybe it was because I didn't trust myself. _"So it would seem, tell me, is their any reason as to why your here?..."_ I shot at him, causing a smirk to appear of his flawless lips. _"I just wanted to see if you're surviving your first day. Eh? don't get snappy with me,"_ Seth tutted, well that was nice to know but why would he go out of his way to see if I was okay? Dean maybe? I don't know. Slowly nodding my head to his words, I ran a hand through my dark locks.

 _"Well thats nice of you, it's been alright just awkward, like I don't know, just awkward to try an make an impression, I never actually wanted to be a presenter. I was actually down at NXT, I had won my first ever title against Katliyn but that wasn't without cost, she badly injured my back and thus I haven' been medicially cleared since."_ I frowned to myself and glanced cross the table at Seth, he gave me a gentle smile, maybe he was nice but I wasn't going to let my guard down, afterall I knew what he was like. He reach across the table and grasped my hand, a shiver ran up my spine.

 _"I know. I know you better than anyone here and I know you'll get through this, you know that and I know that. but um...Em after Raw finishes, could you hear me out?... please."_ I snapped my hand back and looked away from him, yeah I forgot to mention their was some unfinished business between us that I didn't want to admit nor face, I mean what can you say to gave that end your engagement?.

 _"Look I know, I've ended things bad between us, but you've never gave me the chance to state my reason-"_ I cut him sharply.

 _"State what!.. you ended it, I am not debating nor going back into our bloody past Seth you ended it! You hurt me bad!.."_ I whispered to him, Seth looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed deeply. _"Look I know that!, but you need to stop being petty and just be an adult for once and face our past! I want this discussion so everything in the air!.."_ Seth stated, his voice showing his frustrations, I glanced around the food court, a few people were coming into the room now, I slowly rose up and Seth did the same. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the food court, very much so aware of Seth stalking present.

Suddenly I was pulled into a dim lighted Cupboard. He was so close to me, I could feel the warm of his breath gently caressing my face, my knees were going weak and I could feel my body trembling, I told myself for years when I faced him, I was strong but then why could feel my tears swelling up in my eyes.

 _"P-please Seth, I-i do not want to do this with you right now, we had history granted but where at work! and to be honest I think I have the rights whether I want to hear you're BS or not."_ A chuckle came from the darkness, I could feel my body being press into his. I turned my face away from his before he could even do anything. His lips reach my ears. _"You still want me but your to afraid to admit it and I'll be damn if another guy thinks he has a chance with you."_ He turned my face to look into his chocolate brown eyes.

 _"Emilia you will see me tonight. because I know your curious to hear my story, you've been dying to hear my reason for 1 an half years now, you better accept that this game that you've think you've got control over is already Game Over..."_


End file.
